Human to Dog and Back Again
by StarStorm199
Summary: Tidus comes to Spira, as a dog! In the day, he's an important pet to Wakka. At night, he's someone who rocks his world. The horrible thing is Wakka doesn't know they are the same! Watch as Tidus tries to become human again while Wakka tries... Full Summary Inside
1. Meeting Wakka as a Dog?

Title: Human to Dog and Back Again

Author: StarStorm199

Rating: M

Length: (so far) 1

Warning(s): Lemon, AU, yaoi, language

Pairing(s): Tidus/Wakka

Status: In Progress

Summary: Tidus comes to Spira, as a dog! In the day, he's an important pet to Wakka. At night, he's someone who rocks his world. The horrible thing is Wakka doesn't know they are the same! Watch as Tidus tries to become human again while Wakka tries to save his dog. (Bad summary, I know.)

I got the idea from reading, "Tidus! You dawg!" It was weird but really good. ^_^ Please read that story as well.

[blah] = thinking

"blah" = talking

"_blah"_ = Tidus dog form talking

* * * = time change

**blah** = author notes.

I was drowning. I knew I was; I could feel the water being sucked into my lungs from breathing. I sputtered and kicked, trying to break to the surface. How could I, Tidus, the greatest blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes, be drowning?

Suddenly, I felt air in my lungs rather than water. I coughed, although my cough sounded very strange.

"There ya go, boy." I had my feet on sand. I looked into my rescuer's eyes. He was tall; like really tall! I felt like I had shrunk. He had bright red hair that was up in a cowlick. He wore a vest that left his tanned stomach free in the sun. I felt my face get hot with a blush. This guy was pretty sexy….

_"Thanks for helping me."_ My rescuer smiled. He touched my head and I felt like drooling with pleasure. It felt so amazing for some reason!

"Good boy. I wonder whose dog you are ?. Maybe their some where around the village, ya?" He patted my head again.

[Dog?] I immediately thought. I glared at the redhead.

_"I'm not a dog!"_ The redhead grinned,

"You're a noisy one, aren't cha?" I jumped on the redhead before he could pet me again. I was bent on yelling at him but then I saw my… paw? If my eyes could widen, they would have. I couldn't believe what was happening,

_"I'm a dog!"_ I jumped off the redhead and howled in sorrow.

_"How did this happen?"_I howled more.

"H-Hey, it's okay, boy." The redhead patted my back. I was in to much sorrow to care. "I'll fine your master. Don't worry." He touched my neck, looking for something.

"Hm, no collar." He rubbed the side of my face. I let out a doggy whimper. He stroked my face again. He looked a little sad himself. I could see some sort of happiness in the back though.

"I guess you'll have to stay at my place for a while. Lu's gonna kill me." He muttered the last part to himself. I could hear it because now my hearing was better than ever.

The redhead got up and we traveled to the village he lived in. A woman in black came over to us.

"Wakka, why do you have that dog?" This must have been Lu, the one Wakka mentioned before. She seemed too glared down at me. I felt a growl form in the back of my throat.

"He was lonely." Wakka pleaded,

"No Wakka." She crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts look bigger. Wakka kneeled down and wrapped his arms around my neck. Another hot blush formed behind the fur of my face. Wakka was warm and felt strong. I could tell that these were blitzball muscles. He pouted up at Lu. She gave a small sigh.

"Just don't take him into the Cloister of Trials." She made another sigh, louder this time. Wakka jumped up and hugged the female. I felt something in the pit of my chest pang. I cast the pang aside, I couldn't think about this now.

"Thank you, Lulu." He let her go and petted my head again. What was with this guy and touching me? He started to walk away and I followed immediately. He was the only one I could really trust. I knew no one else.

* * *

"You alright?" I opened my eyes and looked at Wakka. He was looking at me, concerned. I wondered why he seemed so upset.

"I'm fine." I said lightly, knowing he could only hear a bark. What was the point of even answering?

The redhead nodded lightly,

"So, what's your name?" I looked back at Wakka; he was smiling, waiting for an answer. This was weird, why would he wait. He was only going to name me something else.

"Tidus."

"Tidus. That's a cool name. So, how'd you get here?" My eyes widened when he said my name. He could hear me! I sat up on the bed, the sky outside was black with spots of stars.

"I… was on a ship. We went over board because Sin was close by. I swam here and… saw these beds and slept. Sorry." Some of what I said was true. I had been on an Al Bhed ship, saved by a girl named Rikku. We separated by the waves Sin created. I couldn't tell Wakka that I was the dog he saved; he would think I was insane.

Suddenly, Wakka got up and stretched.

"Nah, its fine. You can stay here as long as you want. Now, I got to go find my dog." Wakka left, whistling for my dog self to come out. I felt bad. He would be searching for hours.

**I'm skipping past all the Tidus going into the Cloister of Trials and meeting the guardians. It pretty much goes as has it happened.**

Yuna summoned her new aeon, Valefor. Valefor was huge in size but very glamorous. I looked back at Yuna. She was very pretty. My eyes apparently lingered to long on the summoner. Wakka patted my shoulder from behind. He seemed to like me more now that he got to know me.

"She's pretty, ya?" I nodded, never taking my eyes off her.

"I wouldn't get to close to her, ya?" I finally took my eyes off the summoner and looked at Wakka. I smiled,

"Sorry, but she's not my type." I smirked as Wakka relaxed. Wakka considered himself Yuna's brother, even though they weren't blood related.

"Oh? Then what's your type?" I was ready to hit the hey. I smiled, considering I do something to freak the poor blitzer out, plus I was bout to say something true. As I pasted by him, I whispered into his ear,

"Redheads." I walked to the bed, looking over my shoulder at Wakka. His cheeks were slightly red as he turned to stare at me. Our eyes locked and he had to look away, the blush fiercer. I smiled and went to bed.


	2. Wakka's Point of View

Title: _Human to Dog and Back Again_

Author: _StarStorm199_

Rating: M

Length: (so far) 2

Warning(s): Lemon, AU, yaoi, language

Pairing(s): Tidus/Wakka

Status: In Progress

Summary: Tidus comes to Spira, as a dog! In the day, he's an important pet to Wakka. At night, he's someone who rocks his world. The horrible thing is Wakka doesn't know they are the same! Watch as Tidus tries to become human again while Wakka tries to save his dog. **Added more**. Wakka must fulfill a destiny made for him, even if it means the whole world is against him. (Bad summary, I know.)

I got the idea from reading, "Tidus! You dawg!" It was weird but really good. ^_^ Please read that story as well.

[blah] = thinking

"blah" = talking

"_blah"_ = Tidus dog form talking

* * * = time change

**blah** = author notes.

My face was still beat red. I had only recently gotten to know Tidus yet he was already hitting on me.

[He is kinda cute….] I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking of thoughts like that. It was against Yevon!

[You're whole being is against Yevon though….] I shivered lightly. It was completely true. My body was something meant for a reason that was completely against the teachings and Yevon. I wondered why I was cursed like this…. Lulu said it was a blessing, but I only took it as a curse.

I let out a sigh and got up. There was no point sitting here pouting over what I was.

[I should get some sleep….] I walked toward my hut. As I got near, I saw Lulu out of the corner of my eye. The black mage glared at me and seemed even angrier than before. I walked over to her, slowly so she wouldn't kill me.

"I'm guessing you don't like the new guy, Tidus, much." She glared at me. Why was she so angry? Was Tidus that much of a threat to her?

"He seems to like you… a lot…." My face heated up. So this was what it was about….

"H-He's just messing around, ya! B-Besides, he acts a lot like Chappu—"

"Enough, Wakka! He is not Chappu!" Lulu stomped off. I raised my hand, wanting to call out to her. I said nothing, dropping my hand. Nothing I said would comfort the female. I turned and went to my hut.

"So… who's Chappu?" I was sitting on my bed when Tidus asked. I looked up at him; he was scratching the back of his head nervously. It was kinda cute… I smiled sadly at him. Personally, I hated this topic, both Lulu and I did. Tidus looked so much like Chappu though. It was hard not to say anything. It felt like maybe confessing Chappu's own death to him.

"Chappu was my little brotta, ya." Tidus came over and sat on Chappu's bed. It felt like staring straight at my little brother, but it was different. Instead of brotherly love, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Was?" I could tell he instantly regretted saying that to me. The sadness of the topic must have shown in my eyes. I was never really that good at hiding my emotions.

He died fighting Sin." It felt like suddenly to rest spilled out. I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold my sorrow inside me forever. I had to let it out to someone who didn't know Chappu… or didn't know what happened to him…. "He was happy here. He was gonna propose to Lu, y'know. Then, one day, he changed his mind. He wanted to become a Crusader and fight Sin in the front lines. He left on a ferry and never returned. I got the news before a blitz ball game." I looked at Tidus's necklace, no longer able to look into his eyes. "I'm gonna retire after this game. I just wish I could go out with a bang, ya know?" I sighed at the last part. Sure, the Besaid Aurochs were good, but not good enough to beat the Luca Goers.

Suddenly, Tidus was on a knee in front of me. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. I knew my cheeks must have been bright red. My face was flaming hot.

"Let me help you, Wakka." He sounded like an angel from the Farplane. "I want you to go out with a bang too." My heart thumped in my chest, fast and hard. My eyes searched for any sign of joking or just pretending. I found nothing of the sort.

"I-I don't know…." I averted my eyes from his. I thought I would say something stupid if I looked into his .His were so intense and full of emotion. I could tell he was one of the kind to hide his feelings with facial features, but never in the eyes. Tidus got up and pulled me with him. His hand was around my wrist, his fingers warm. My skin tingled where they touched.

"Come with me." He said lightly. A shiver ran down my spine. He pulled me out of the hut and went straight into the jungle. We went deep within, not fighting a single fiend, until we got to a clearing with a pond there. Tidus slowly let my wrist go. It still tingled. He pulled a blitz ball out of no where and I couldn't believe my eyes. He threw the ball up into the air. He jumped after it, doing a sort of spin as he did so. He kicked the ball mid spin and landed on his feet. The ball shot straight into the forest, fast. My mouth was open with amazement. Tidus… was really good….

Tidus walked over to where I stood and pushed my chin up, forcing my mouth closed. A small blush formed on my cheeks.

"So?" Tidus sounded pleased with himself. He sounded like he knew I was going to beg him to help me with the finals.

"Help me." I said lightly. Tidus smiled and nodded. He patted my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks, Tidus." I grinned at him, feeling the butterflies in my stomach calm.

"No problem, Wakka." With those words, Tidus grabbed my hand again, this time it was palm to palm. My cheeks spread the blush across my nose.

[_He seems to like you… a lot….]_I blushed more but smiled. I was really glad to have made friends with Tidus.

Sorry for shortness. I'm really, really, REALLY bad at writing long chapters. Well, I'm on a role with this story. I was working on chapter three but decided to put this up since my hand started to hurt (write it out on paper before putting it up. I get to edit it that way). Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I would gladly apreciate it. ^_^


	3. A Promise Broken?

Title: _Human to Dog and Back Again_

By: **StarStorm199**

Rating: M

Length so Far: three chapters

Warning(s): Lemon, yaoi, language

Pairing(s): Tidus/Wakka

Status: In Progress

Summary: Tidus comes to Spira, as a dog! In the day, he's an important pet to Wakka. At night, he's someone who rocks his world. The horrible thing is Wakka doesn't know they are the same! Watch as Tidus tries to become human again while Wakka tries to save his dog as well as try to fulfill his destiny, which the world seems to hate. (Bad summary, I know.)

I got the idea from reading, "Tidus! You dawg!" It was weird but really good. ^_^ Please read that story as well.

[Blah] = thinking

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = Tidus dog form talking

* * * = time change

**Blah** = author notes.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily. I did not really want to wake up. No, sleep sounded much better, more peaceful.

"Wake up, sleepy." Wakka's cute voice broke through the barrier of sleep. I got up due to that angelic voice.

_"Hey Wakka." _I said with a yawn, smiling up at the redhead. Wakka returned the smile and reached over to me, lighting patting and stroking my head. It felt good and I felt my fur being stroked.

[Wait… what?] I pulled away from Wakka quickly and looked myself over. Yes, I was a damn dog again! My paw and fur had taken over my hands and skin. Damn whatever curse was upon me!

_"Why?" _I howled sorrowfully. I couldn't do anything with this form. I couldn't eat normally, sleep normally, or even hit on Wakka. The redhead himself straightened up and made a humming sound of small surprise.

"Strange. I lose you and meet a blonde kid named Tidus. Now I found you and the kid's gone." The man sat down on the bed next to me. He patted my back, looking sort of downcast.

_"So what? In day I'm a fucking dog and at night I'm normal?" _I groaned, which sounded like a small growl. How the hell was I supposed to help Wakka win the game? I couldn't really throw a ball without hands. Besides, no one would let a dog in to play blitz ball. If they had the game at night, maybe I could still help.

"Well, I guess I'm going without a bang, huh." Wakka whispered. I whimpered. Yeah, I screwed up Wakka's life. He looked at me, but did not stop petting me. He looked so sad. I had crushed any hope he had had for this game. I let out another whimper.

My ears perked up, taking in the sound of footsteps. It was weird how I could easily hear them but I did not move. They were light, not heavy like a man's would be. Whoever it was, she was a woman. Soft, but rough fingers ran over my ears, making them less attached to the coming intruder. It, again, felt nice. I let my tongue slide out with a soft pant. A happy pant.

"Wakka? Tidus?" Both Wakka and I looked to see Yuna coming in. It was instinct for me to answer to my name, even if I was a dog. The redhead smiled at the summoner.

"Hey Yuna. I don't know where Tidus went, but I found Koro." Wakka stroked my blonde back, his fingers running through the fur.

[Koro? You named me Koro?] It was a weird name and it would be one I didn't think I would respond to easily. It sounded nothing like my real name. Yuna walked over to my and stroked my head as well. I noticed that her fingers were much softer than Wakka's. It must have been because she didn't fight that much.

"He didn't leave a note, or anything?" Yuna's voice was filled with sorrow. Why was I making everyone sad?

Wakka shook his head, "He said he would help me for the finals. He should be there." He forced a smile upon his face. I let out a small whimper. He had stopped petting and he started up again.

[He's only hoping…]

"We should get to the ferry. Everyone is waiting for us." The redhead nodded at the summoner's words. He got up and looked around. He was probably looking for some sort of note I would have left behind.

[Sorry Wakka.] I thought as he let out a sigh. He rubbed the back of his head.

"C'mon Koro." He left the hut, I at his heels.

* * *

Being a dog had some benefits attached to it. For one, I got to spend all day long with my red haired crush. Wakka himself didn't mind having me around. He actually wanted me there. He even planned for me to sleep in his bunk with him. Lulu bitched about having me sleep on the floor, like a dog should sleep. However, Wakka's decision was unchangeable.

On our trip, we had to make a stop before we got to a placed called Luca. Luca was where Wakka's (and hopefully my own) blitz ball tournament was going to happen. We had to take a stop at Kilika Island so Yuna could pray to the Fayth. It would take at least one day to get to Kilika.

I rested my chin upon Wakka's thigh. He was sitting on a bench on the ferry. He was stroking my head, like he always seemed to be doing. It was nice, my senses heightened in dog form. Wakka was looking off to the side, at the water. I guessed he was looking at his reflection, but I know he was thinking about the upcoming game and my sudden disappearance.

"How are you feeling?" A woman's voice interrupted Wakka's thoughts. He looked up at the black mage. She had her hands folded under her chest as the slight wind blew her braided hair. She sat down next to the redhead. She looked over at me. Her look held not much acceptance but it was quick. She looked back at Wakka.

"I'm fine. No pain, ya." Wakka answered her question. He opened his arms so she could look at him. I whimpered lightly. The word 'pain' was not something I wanted to hear. It didn't look like Wakka was in any harm, but I didn't exactly know what the question meant either. Had he been hurt recently? Wakka answered my question by scratching my head, making me less interested.

"Do you really think he is from Zanarkand?" The redhead suddenly asked, making both myself and Lulu looked at him sort of surprised.

"Well, he got close to Sin. He said that he even got his toxins inside him. So, I really don't think so." The black mage answered matter-of-factly. I remembered telling them about the whole me from Zanarkand when we were at the Cloister of Trials.

"Do _you, _Wakka?" Lulu asked. She stared at Wakka with a look of pure curiosity. The redhead looked at his moving reflection in the water again.

"For some odd reason, ya." Wakka seemed to still in all motions. He even stopped petting me. There was silence for a moment. The black mage said nothing, just stared at the floor. This moment became awkward to me.

_"Hey!" _I barked rather loudly. Both Lulu and Wakka jumped at the sudden yelp. Wakka looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry about that, boy." He leaned down and rubbed my head and cheeks. I lightly licked his nose.

"Why did I let you keep that dog again?" Lulu asked. Wakka looked at her and laughed. She shook her head and laughed too.

* * *

We had all gone to bed as the sun had started to set. Luckily, Wakka had fallen asleep the minute I changed back to my human form. I had fallen asleep, holding him close to me but now I was awake. He was lying on his side, his back against my chest. I lightly stroked his side before carefully crawling out of the bed. There was a small desk in the room. I opened it and found a paper with pens. I pulled out one piece of paper and a single pen before I started writing:

Wakka,

I am sorry but I can not help you with the blitz ball game. Back in Zanarkand, we only played at night so its hard for me to play during the daytime.

I looked at the paper with disgust. He would never by that! I crumpled the paper and threw it off to the side. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Tidus?" Wakka's sleepy voice asked. I turned around to see Wakka slowly open his tired eyes. He was about to sit up, but I walked over and pushed him back down.

"Sleep." I said quickly and as if on command, Wakka did just that. He looked so cute sleeping the way he was. I held a smile and bent down, kissing his forehead. The redhead let out a soft moan, turning so he was lying upon his back. He even opened his leg slightly. Naughty thoughts came to my mind at the innocent act. He looked just so… valnerable. My hand lightly sneaked to his thigh, stroking the clothed skin. Wakka's mouth opened slightly, another moan sliding past his lips.

Suddenly the ship crashed, sending myself back with Wakka landing on me. We both groaned at the sudden impact.

"What the… Tidus?" He looked back at me. I smiled lightly. He was sitting on my lap. His face turned slightly pink.

"It's Sin!" Someone on the deck screamed. Both Wakka and I jumped up and ran to the deck. When we got to the deck, we saw one of the sailors had fired a harpoon into Sin's fin.

"He's gonna pull us under!" One of the men shouted. All of us: Lulu, Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka, and myself were on the deck.

"He's heading for Kilika!" Another man shouted. Wakka swore under his breath. The boat suddenly turned on it's side as Sin tried to go under the water. We all fell to the floor, I grabbed the side and quickly took a hold of Wakka's hand. I pulled him up and wrapped that same arm around his waist. He looked at me with a pink blush.

"T-Thanks." He sounded out of breath. I smiled at him. Others had grabbed to the side as well. Lulu used her free hand to cast Thundra on Sin's fin. Sin himself growled.

"We need to save Kilika!" Yuna shouted about the roar. The ship had been steadied slightly but I was not letting Wakka go. I was able to stand pretty well. I pulled out Brotherhood, a sword I had found in the room.

Three large shells flew from Sin's fin and landed in front of us. The pulled out of the deck and turned into crawling, winged creatures. Yuna, Kimahri, and I stood before the others, protecting them. I stood at the far left. I ran to the far right creature and hit it with Brotherhood. It died instantly, floating into orbs in the sky. I jumped back to my spot at the left. I looked back at Wakka, giving him a thumbs up. Wakka looked like he wanted to join in on the fight.

"Yuna!" He called and the summoner looked back. He motioned to switch places and she ran out, the redhead taking her place. He stood beside me and Kimahri, in the middle. Wakka threw his blitz ball directly at Sin's fin, ignoring the little guys on the deck. Kimahri took a turn by swinging his spear at the creature in the middle. He also killed it instantly, it's orbs flying into the sky. Sin went under slightly, changing his position so the ship was tilted slightly. I grabbed Wakka's hand as he started to slip.

"Gotta be careful." I said lightly. He nodded. The remaining creature on the deck started to make it's wings glow.

"That can't be good." I said lightly.

"Tidus!" Lulu had called out. Her hand was on my shoulder, pushing me back. "It's my turn." I stood back and watched, letting Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri take the fight. The black mage immidatly cast Thunder upon Sin's fin. Wakka looked a little unsure. I was about to run in to take his place but Yuna ran up instead. She told him to go back by me and so he did. Wakka climbed to me, the boat still tilted. I held him against he railing of the ship.

"I'm worried about that little one on the deck." Wakka said lightly. He was looking at the fight as it progressed. I could understand why he was worried.

"I'm going to summon!" Yuna shouted, sending Lulu and Kimahri out of the area and back by us. Kimahri helped Lulu keep her footing. Yuna raised her hands in the air and called for her summon, Valefor. The bird aeon used Sonic Wings against Sin's fin. It was smart and it was away from the little creature. Yuna appeared to be out of harms way as well. The next attack Valefor used was Energy Ray. It shot a beam out of it's mouth at Sin's fin. Wakka gripped my shoulders as the ship shook lightly. Hopefully the damn bird didn't let Sin pull us under. As it turned out, Sin could not take the ray and was in pain. It pulled the whole harpoon machine off the ship. It flipped a bunch of water onto the ship. I couldn't see a thing, not even Wakka. When I could see, Sin had gone to Kilika. I watched as homes and decks were destroyed by a huge whirlwind. We were not able to help them. Yuna looked destroyed by the fact that she could not help them.

"Where's Wakka?" The black mage shouted. I looked around. Wakka was no where in sight.

[No…] I thought before running to the edge of the ship and diving into the cold water. Enemies had gathered around Wakka's form, leaving him unconscious. I quickly used Brotherhood to dispose of the enemies. I put it away and swam to the redhead. I held my arms out and wrapped them around his shoulders and under his knees, holding him bridal style. I quickly swam to the surface. The sun was started to come up and warm the air around us. I pulled Wakka and myself onto the deck. Then I ran. Everyone shouted at me, what was wrong? I had to get away before they saw I was actually Koro, Wakka's dog. I went to the bunk bed that Wakka and I shared. A glow came around me and then I was a blonde Labrador again.

* * *

Longest chapter! Yay! xD So, I got the fight scene from youtube. I added some stuff for the story butif you want to watch it, it's in this link: .com/watch?v=YSlXigSnJmM

Thanks for reading and please review! xD


	4. Until We Part

Human to Dog and Back Again

Chapter Four: Until We Part

"ka…kka…Wakka!"

I sputtered as I heard my name being screamed. I couldn't breath! I felt someone push me to my side. I coughed up water that had been in my lungs. Once I could properly take in air, I looked around me. Tidus was no where to be seen.

"He's fine, Wakka. He ran off." Lulu said to me ash she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her carefully, not sure to believe her, before getting up. The black mage stayed by my side, giving me support. I felt something soft, yet wet against my palm. Koro stood beside me, whimpering a bit. He was soaked. I patted his head but he was looking forward. My eyes looked up and rested on the destroyed village of Kilika.

"I will…defeat Sin." Yuna breathed beside us. She looked on sadly at the destruction. "I must defeat Sin."

Everyone on the ship felt her pain. Some of the blitzers were asking themselves why, pounding the walls of the ferry while others looked on, like us. Everyone of us wanted Sin gone.

Slowly, the ship docked at what was left of the Kilika Port. The sailors pushed a ramp onto the docks. I watched as Yuna ran from the deck down by some of the villagers. She told them of her being a summoner and how she would perform the Sending.

"Oh, thank you M'Lady. We feared our loved ones would become fiends." A lady villager said. Koro whimpered at my side. I ran my hands over his wet ears. I wondered if Chappu ever received a Sending.

I nodded at Lulu and she let me go. We walked down the ramp to go help the villagers. I looked back at the ship. Where had Tidus gone?

[Probably shocked by da whole mess.] I thought. If he was from Zanarkand, then he wouldn't know what to do about Sendings.

"Woof!" Koro was a little ahead of me. He jumped, looked toward the village, then barked again. I nodded. The villagers needed help now. I jogged toward Koro and he and I went to help the village.

* * *

Koro and I found our way to the Sending. I saw Lu standing behind everyone. I went to stand by her; Koro followed.

"How is she doing?" I asked. Yuna was on the docks edge. It looked lie she was just starting.

"She's a little distraught. She blames herself for the villagers' deaths." As Lu was speaking, Yuna walked on top of the water, a few feet away from the dock's edge.

"She shouldn't. None of dis is her fault." Yuna stopped at a spot and took a deep breath. Then, she started to spin and dance.

"You and I both know that. But guiding the spirits to the Farplane is her job. She will always feel responsible." The villagers near Yuna and Kimahri started to cry. I said nothing more as the water pushed Yuna up. The orbs of spirits danced around her, flying skyward. Koro watched silently beside me. I wondered if Tidus was watching as well. When Yuna had finished, the water slowly put her down. She walked back to the docks, passing Kimahri. Lu and I watched as the villagers thanked her.

"She lives a tough life." I said quietly. Koro nudged his nose into my palm. I stroked the top of his head sadly.

"All we can do is protect her, Wakka." Lu said. I looked toward her.

"I will protect her for as long as I can. Or until I leave." Lulu's face changed to surprise.

"Wakka…" she started but I interrupted quickly.

"Just as Yuna chose to be a Summoner, I choose to go to Thales." The villagers turned from Yuna to stare at me. Lulu tried to look as if nothing had been said between us but the villagers knew. They gave hateful glares toward me. I tried not to let it bother me. Koro even started to growl. I put my hand over his eyes, cutting his growl off. Lulu walked toward Yuna. The summoner ran the rest of the way to her. The villagers finally took their eyes off me. Yuna spoke to Lu, saying stuff like she hoped she did fine. Lu gave a small chuckle before hugging her and telling her she did wonderful.

Yuna looked passed Lu at me. I gave her a small smile. Everything would be alright.

* * *

I had dreamed Tidus had come back. He had held me while I drifted off to sleep. However, when I awoke, he was no where to be seen. Koro was on the floor as well, drooling. I let out a breath of laughter before waking the Labrador up.

Koro and I left the inn after waking. I had told the Besaid Aurochs to be up and see me. They were to repair buildings first though. Koro and I walked along the deck. I hard a child sniffling. I stopped to see the child in a broken home. She was huddled in the center, crying. The roof was gone and most of the ground was cracked. She was crying in from of a huge hole. The building started to shake.

"Koro!" I yelled and the dog jumped into the crumbling house. He grabbed the back of the child's shirt and quickly dragged her out before the home collapsed. The child looked up at me and smiled slightly. She gave me the Fayth sign before running off. I watched the child for a minute before patting Koro.

"Good boy."

Koro and I continued on our path until someone waved at us in a house near our destination. I walked inside and saw the child Koro saved. She smiled at us.

"You're the one who saved my sister, right?" a woman with red hair asked. She was behind the counter, working. She had stopped putting some supplies away to look upon me. I rubbed the back of my head but nodded. She watched me for a second.

"Even though you're a _Pcimmit Yre, _I thank you. That box contains a treasure. I want you to have it." I looked to where she pointed. I walked over to it and opened it. Inside was an Ether.

I left the house and found the Besaid Aurochs. Tidus was not among them. I gave the boys a quick pep-talk. Something like 'let's win this!' I followed after them when they ran to the temple.

As I ran to the beginning of a forest, I saw all the Guardians together.

"What's up?" I asked when I got close. Lu came up to me.

"Yuna was saying that she feels like Tidus is with us. And that she wants him to join us." Lulu had an annoyed look on her face. However, my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, that sounds cool, ya?" I had a grin on my face as I spoke. Koro barked, almost as if uncertain. But that just had to be my imagination.

"Well, let us continue to the temple. We can discuss this later." Lulu said. Yuna nodded and Kimahri grunted. I chuckled a little.

Our group started to pass through the forest to go to the temple. I looked back every once and a while. If Tidus was following us, I hoped he was safe.

"Capree Halt!" Two men in armor stood before the group. One had dark skin and hair while the other was a redhead. As I stared at them, I noticed they were Crusadors.

[Just like Chappu...]

The redhead spoke of being careful but my mind was stuck on the past. I remembered the day Chappu left. He had been dressed in his Crusador uniform. Lulu had been beside me, both of us had been crying.

"Please Chappu! Don't leave!" Lulu cried, holding my brother close. His arms had been around her waist, his chin nuzzled on the top of her head. He rubbed circles on the exposed skin of her back.

"You know I have to go, Lu." Chappu kissed the top of her head. He looked up, over her head, at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Take care of each other." Chappu had said. His face distorted and I was watching the Crusadors turn and leave our group. Lulu was watching me closely. I grinned at her. [Nothing is wrong.] She smiled briefly back at me, probably feeling just as sad as I, before we continued on our way.

* * *

The stone steps that led to the Kilika Temple were long. The Besaid Aurochs wanted to race to the top. Koro barked happily and ran after them. I smiled as Yuna ran after them as well.

[Guess I should join the fun.] I ran after the group.

"Ah! Sin Spawn! Run!" One of my team members ran past me, a scared look on his face. I ran forward. Yuna was in trouble!

I saw the tentacles of the Sin Spawn. My eyes widened as a tentacle reached toward me. I tried to duck out of the way but it hit my stomach, forcing me back. I flew hard into a stone column. My breath knocked out of me. Spots sparkled in my eyes. I tried to get up, I needed to help Yuna.

"Wakka!" The voice belonged to Lu but the figure before me was male. His arm was around my back, supporting me. The other arm went under my knees. He lifted me up, easily, holding me close.

"Kimahri, hold it off!" the male yelled over his shoulder. I smiled at him as the edges of my vision blurred. My hand came up and stroked his cheek. I would have said something manly, something smart-ass or funny. But my head was aching and I just wanted him to know how I felt.

"You came back."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for a while. I had this chapter ready to go but lost it then found it then lost it again. So I found it again and finally got in online! Woohoo! Thank you for reviewing and favoring and all that sha-bang! It really makes me happy. I'll try to get these chapters up more often. The hard part is I have to research stuff to get it up. Tell me what you guys thinks. Have any ideas, please tell me. And yes, I now Wakka is kind of OOC in this chapter. It was hard since all day was the boring stuff before another fight scene. I was trying to get past this with the little info I threw in as well. Hopefully I will get him back to himself next chapter. Thanks again and please keep reviewing! xD

Pcimmit Yre - Blessed One


End file.
